Say cheers to a twisted future
by TrueInitiative
Summary: One man has wandered the world, seen everything it has to offer, warlords, messiahs, death and life, it was a circle that he couldn't escape, a boring circle that left him tired, and cold; at least until they came along… Naruto x Harem my first Sekirei crossover tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Say cheers to a twisted future

Summary:_ One man has wandered the world, seen everything it has to offer, warlords, messiahs, death and life, it was a circle that he couldn't escape, a boring circle that left him tired, and cold; at least until they came along… Naruto x Harem my first sekirei crossover tell me what you think._

Story start!

* * *

He clenched his eyes together, breathing deeply through his nose as the engines of the aeroplane began to wind down.

What was the reason for this man's reaction you're wondering?

It was a pudgy man, slouched in the seat next to him, sweat coating his pale skin in a thin film that had begun to stink.

The man glanced over at him, crinkled bags of tired grey skin gathering under his slightly bulging blue eyes.

"It wasn't that bad of a flight was it" the man's sweaty palms conformed to his solid shoulder as he apparently tried to steady himself.

'_All passengers please exit the plane in an orderly manner!"_

The sound of the flight hostess echoed through the plane as seatbelts throughout the plane unbuckled and many impatient people stood up as the muttering came to a crescendo.

* * *

Eventually everyone had begun moving, he followed suit after several dozen people passed by him he ghosted into the line and made his way out of the plane and up the steel corridor that was the exit ramp.

With a distinct lack of baggage he bypassed the luggage carousels and continued onto the border control where, upon joining the queue he noted several 'distinct' changes to the border management system.

It wasn't manned

It seemed to be laser operated if the lights glaring out of the machine were any indication.

It looked damn accurate

Cursing under his breath he pulled out the flimsy booklet from his pocket and, calmly continued up the line until it was his turn upon which he flipped the position of the booklet and pressed it against the lit up card symbol.

'Ping!'

The lights installed in the machine flashed green before the barriers opened viciously making him shiver at the force.

Passing through the gate he bypassed the duty free and made a beeline for the airport exit.

His journey to freedom was interrupted though as 3 figures dropped in front of him, not fazing him, but not settling him either.

The one with grey hair grinned at him, and he couldn't help but notice the tints of red staining some of her teeth.

"_A violent one do we have here" _Naruto thought, his intense, burning blue eyed gaze picking up on the subtle twitches and jerks of impatient muscles.

Then suddenly!

Naruto lazily twisted his torso to the left, his body flowing around the gleaming silver blade of the grey haired woman who grinned a bloody smile and drew her arm back to her side, extending her initial stab into a swipe that surely would have cleaved the blondes head in two had he not tilted his head at the smallest of angles, letting the instrument of death fly over his head and, with its gathered momentum, bury in the ground as the woman leapt at him with a war cry.

Absently he noticed the pink haired flat chested one and the reaper looking woman stayed back, as if afraid of what the irate looking woman rushing at him would do to them if interrupted.

Mind whirring for a fraction of a second he made a lightning quick decision on his path to the doors.

Taking a lengthy stride forward he surprised the woman as he stepped completely inside her perimeter, thereby disabling the cutting force of the nodachi she wielded and rendering her down to pure hand to hand combat which seemed, hopefully, like something she seemed weak in.

He was proven correct as he placed a powerful blow to her intestines, small in its range but the sudden acceleration proved enough to make the attack a debilitating blow that showed of her face as spittle from her now open mouth landed on his shoulder.

"GACK!"

She make a strange noise as she collapsed onto his fist, her body falling like a sack of potatoes that he caught before laying her on the airports marble flooring.

Noting her still conscious status he mentally sighed before he stood back up and turned to the other two enforcers who paled and stepped aside as he casually made his way through the crowds as if he hadn't just knocked somebody out with one blow.

And therefore, as the crowds gathered to watch the 3 women make their way out of the airport, one only semi-conscious the blonde disappeared into the bustling crowds and became what, by now, he should have been.

A ghost.

* * *

Slamming a pale hand down against the control panel she commanded Takami Sahashi, stone faced looked down upon her researchers while her other hand came up and fit the recently lit cigarette back into her mouth "what's the status on the sekirei release!" she barked as one man bearing deep brown hair and a pair of glasses turned in his desk chair to look at her.

"The current release is 1-75 have been currently deployed, at the rate of release we are currently performing the full 108 should be roaming the city by tomorrow".

Takami grimaced and took a long drag from the burning material hanging between her lips.

Breathing the smoke out through her nose she nodded and turned her eyes away from the screen to look over her shoulder at the eccentric man that was her director and 'secret' husband.

"Director, did you hear that?" she asked as the white haired, caped man turned and grinned a maniacal smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes Takami chan, and once all the sekirei have been winged we SHALL BRING ABOUT AN AGE OF GODS!" he screamed to the heavens as he raised his nose to the roof.

And was subsequently drop kicked by Takami who sighed and spat her cigarette out on his face causing him to wail.

"Takami chan you're so mean!"

* * *

Upon leaving the airport the blonde crossed it off of his mental checklist and moved onto the next matter at hand.

Acquiring lodgings.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and Yawned, ploughing through a crowd without care as he turned into the residential district of northern Shinto teito and began browsing the boarding houses.

After several minutes of just quickly glancing at the prices he breathed a snort of air through his nose and exhaled slowly.

"Not one room" he pursed his lips and continued on down the street, eventually coming to the end of it, and the last house.

With a sigh and kick of his heel he tilted his head to the side and glanced at the price, eyes widening in surprise as he took in the low price.

"Interesting, and surprisingly cheap, now let's see who the land owner is now"

Stepping through the porch and up to the main establishment he knocked lightly on the wooded door, apparently the insides were rather spacious as his knocks echoed slightly.

Stilling his features and bidding his right foot to stop twitching in agitation he waited as the soft footfalls sounded up to the door "_female then_" he thought, deducing her gender through the soft footing and sweet scent coming through the door.

Whatever he was expecting of a landlady was then completely thrown out of the door and crushed under a mountain of surprise.

The woman was young and elegant, slim but not anorexic, slightly on the pale side and had the cutest face he had ever seen.

The woman stilled her flowing purple hair with a flick and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Yes, what is your business with Izumo inn?" she asked, taking in his tall, muscular structure, the man couldn't have looked more than 25 if that.

"Hello, I'm looking for lodgings and found your place, I thought I would come to discuss the terms of a possible room, if you would be willing".

The landlady nodded "I am the landlady of this establishment, we take in anybody in need of a place to stay" the blonde nodded and dipped his head to smile at her, false or not neither could tell.

"Now please come in, and take your shoes off please, I just washed the floor".

Complying he slipped his shoes off and padded down the hall behind Miya who directed him to the dining room upon which he nodded and took a seat on one of the kneel cushions, staring across the low set table at the purplette who smiled gently and kneeled opposite him.

It was Miya who decided to start a conversation to meet a mutual ground "Would you like some tea mr…?" she trailed off, waiting for his answer.

Recognising the probing he nodded at her and set his right palm against the wooden table "my names Uzumaki Naruto, Miya san and yes please, it would be greatly appreciated" giving a small nod Miya stood up and ambled over to the stove where she was boiling a pot of hot water.

Once the water was sufficiently heated she pulled the pot from the heated stove and retrieved two cups and a handful of teabags.

Stepping back over swiftly she placed down the teapot on a mat and a cup on each side, one on hers, one on his, nodding to him she poured some hot water into her cup and slipped the teabag in, waiting for it to turn a very dark brown before she pulled it out and poured in just a smidge of milk, cooling the boiling drink.

"So Uzumaki san, you are interested in a room?" Miya asked quietly as Naruto nodded, his head turned at an angle between the woman in front of him and at the wall as if remembering something.

"Yes, for an unknown amount of time" he stated as she nodded and sighed almost imperceptibly as her fingers drew calming circles on the table.

"My husband was one to never turn away a being in need, I am no different" she gave a gentle smile and tilted her head in his direction.

"And so, I welcome you to Izumo inn"

* * *

**Meh, a new story idea I thought I'd try, inspired by Kur0Kishi's 'Unwavering sky' fic. As with other stories give me suggestions on what you want, plot turns, possible endings, partnered sekirei, the usual, sorry if the prelude is sort of short but hey I can't help it with 3 assignments being due in on Tuesday.**

**See ya!**

**True Initiative**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY NEW CHAPTER!**

**STORY START!**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since he had moved in to the boarding house that was Izumo inn and the first thing that had struck the blonde man within the first few minutes of his attendance was the liveliness of the household, it had been far too long since he had experienced such a warm atmosphere, he almost felt like he could relax here, safe from the critical decisions, safe from the gnawing depression of this slowly crumbling world, safe from him, the one who engineered everything.

Shaking his head of such a depressing line of thought he silently chastised himself and sat up from the soft bed he had laid in for the past 2 hours, letting his mind drift from one thought to another, from past experiences to what may be causing the slow rotting of the natural energy in this area of Japan.

Looking about his person he idly noted that he hadn't changed his state of dress from its fully dressed state and decided to take advantage of his clothed body.

Standing up from his position, he ambled over to the balcony door that the setting suns light shone through and slid it open, for a few seconds just standing there and letting the cool, but fresh air filter into the room ridding it of his musk and odour and replacing it with the smell of mint leaf.

Curling his nose at such a distinctive smell he stepped through the threshold and casually tensed his calf muscles in mid step, mainly his right one as he used it most.

In further preparation he leaned forward approximately 10 degrees from the axis of his waist to give himself a little more stability in his jump.

Finally the preparation was ready and he took a calculated leap from the balcony, almost defying gravity as his powerful and developed physique propelled him across the street that spanned what could be the width of a dual carriageway to a lower lying single floor flat-roofed house on the other side.

Landing with a small 'clack' he used the gathered momentum from his speeding leap and took another, this one smaller but just as efficient in comparison as it landed him at the edge of the next rooftop where he had dipped just below the roof-line, forcing him to grip the roof edge with a course hand and flip himself up in that stylish and iconic way that the ninja of his time period were known to do, whether it be for efficiency or look nobody knows, but nobody could tell anyway "_because their all dead_" Naruto mused as he somersaulted over the next street and hopped the distance of a small alley that teemed with dumped rubbish and scrawling rodents.

Breathing deeply for the first time in his small running session he expelled it quickly to rid himself of excess carbon dioxide before he sucked another, oxygen filled breath in and dug the back of his expensive Italian made shoes into the grate of a restaurants ventilation tunnel.

"Now, what are you?" feeling a powerful, yet uncontrolled and wild energy source about 300 meters due north, north-west of his position he dropped off of the ventilation tower and used the tower itself as a large metal springboard to push off and throw himself toward the energy source that interested and captivated his attention so.

* * *

Back at the Izumo inn-Miya

Feeling the massive energy signature of her newest tenant leave the inn her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the speed in which the blonde man exited the inn.

"_You are no free runner Naruto san, who are you?_" she was eased out of her muse by the descending noise of her newest flock that had arrived today, one brown haired woman and designated 'Sekirei' Uzume no.10 and sekirei of Chiho Hidaka who was hospitalised via a chronic disease that reduced the oxygen capacity of her lungs and decreases the rate at which oxygen is absorbed into her blood stream, thereby rendering her almost completely incapable of physical activity, her faithful companion and resident computer genius sekirei .02 Matsu had gleaned the information from the MBI database that had predictably copied the hospital records and stored it on their own, private server, weather the method of retrieval was legal or not didn't matter, Uzume was a potential variable, able to be swayed to both the enemies and her side.

Pulled from her thoughts once more she looked over at the new tenant and glared at the brown haired woman who had, in her muse, taken advantage of her deep thinking and approached the stove where the smell of sweet potato, chicken marinated with lemon and steamed rice had predictably wafted down the hallway and up the stairs, attracting the brown haired variable to its source resulting in this, situation.

CRACK!

The edge of her wooden spoon that she stirred the rice with came down with a mighty wallop upon Uzume's knuckles causing the woman to wail and grip her injured hand tightly with her free one to try and prevent the throbbing sensation that would no doubt ensue, probably in the knuckles that she had aimed for.

Setting a narrowed glare on the teary eyes of the woman she spoke quietly as not to rouse the sleeper in the room directly above them.

"No tasting before dinner" she scolded, waving her darkened spoon, wetted with boiling water threateningly.

"But Miya!" Uzume whined as she let her hand fall, her grip still firmly on her wrist as she pouted "It smells so delicious, can I please just have a little try, please!?" Uzume pleaded her case to the landlady of the establishment who frowned and focused a glare of mighty proportions on the childish woman, intending to teach her a lesson.

"I said no tasting before dinner" forcing her anger and general urges of wanting to cause carnage down she flared her miasma in a dome behind her that all congealed together to create a floating mask composed of taught purple skin, lengthy protruding horns that extended several inches from raised skin at the forehead and a fanged smile of a couple of dozen pointed teeth.

"EEK!" Uzume froze at the appearance of the apparition, generally rooted to the spot as the mask seemed to grin at her misfortune.

"W-W-What is that!" she screamed, falling backwards onto her hands and shuffling back, one hand swinging around to point at the taunting apparition that seemed to disperse as Miya looked back, a confused air about her as she searched for the target of Uzume's tense finger.

"What is what, Uzume san?" she asked innocently as she resumed smiling "I will let you off this time, but in future please do not try to taste the food before it has been set, Uzume san" With a creepy smile she turned back to her cooking and resumed stirring the rice to make sure it didn't bunch up.

Watching this from her position on the floor, Uzume sweatdropped and swore to never, _never_ again piss this woman, no _monster_ off!

* * *

Back with our blonde

Entering this 'botanical gardens' as the superpower MBI had renamed it, the blonde man crept through the undergrowth toward the target of his intense curiosity.

CLUNK!

Pushing off the soft earth of the garden her created several indentations as the force of his push force the loose uncompact earth, down and his body, upward into the trees where he, so used to the causality of tree hopping in his younger years decided on an amusing, acrobatic approach to travelling in which he span and somersaulted his way from tree to tree, his aerobatics earning him a bout of minor vertigo for his efforts.

Dropping to the forest floor mere meters from his target he stopped and clenched his eyelids shut, flexing the muscles behind his ears (**the ones left over from our evolution from ear rotation**) and lowering his head to clear his small bout with physics.

Refocusing on his target, even with his stomach performing flips he approached, dragging his feet to alert, from what he could see now and identify as a blonde to his presence.

Seeing the blonde ignore him he stepped carefully around the bench, his caution being the twisted spires of gleaming, blue tinted ice jutting out in various angles from the sides of the wooden seating arrangement, seeming kept their by their refusal to melt.

Sitting down about a foot away from the woman the ancient male studied the woman out of the corner of his right eye, his left being blocked by that stupid thing called a nose.

She was a barely dressed woman, that was the first thing he noted, her only semblance of any modesty being a faded lab coat stained with several different shades of crusting dried blood that ranged from dark almost black, old shades to lighter, pinkish shades that he identified as hours old.

"What's your name then" he asked after several moments of silence in which he opted for a direct approach seeing as the woman wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Again she didn't move, or even respond, she seemed almost dead in a way.

Sighing irritably at having to actually physically interact with this woman to get a response he shifted over and reached out with his left hand and settled his palm on her right cheek, turning her face toward his so that she could look directly into his warm blue eyes.

"Who are you, stranger san, why are you here; and in such a state" he asked softly as the woman began to respond almost mechanically as she looked up and down, judging him by his dense, compacted physique "I-I am broken, my previous owners had no need of me and discarded me upon finding they did not have the capability of fixing me" she spoke in a low, even tone, as if she were talking into the void.

Wincing unnoticeably the blonde ninja smiled softly and brought his other hand up to rest on her unoccupied cheek, his head leaning in closer to rest against her tattooed forehead.

"No being is broken, no being is breakable, tell me your problem, and I will fix it, tell me you need purpose, and I will give you one" he whispered as grey, unseeing eyes gained a small amount of emotion, that emotion being raw unshielded hope that bored into his own aged and knowledgeable eyes.

"I-I cannot be winged" the blonde whispered, her expression growing slack as the strangers head before her blocked out the sun, his features seemingly luminescent and otherworldly.

"Then I shall find a way to wing you, I will give you what you so wish, now tell me your name, young one" Naruto breathed as the blonde woman bowed her head and fell into his solid chest.

"M-My name is Akistu, stranger Sama" the woman now identified as Akistu replied, her tone filled with appreciation.

"Now, now, no need to call me that, Akitsu chan, you, my darling, may call me Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the neo, Rikudo Sennin".

* * *

200 meters away, standing atop a solitary telephone pole sharp grey eyes twinkled as a bloodthirsty grin grew.

"So you got another one…Ashikabi sama"

* * *

**So what do you think, was it good, was it AWESOME, I think it was awesome, you better think so as well!**

**Only joking, anyway I smashed this chapter out in about 2 hours with it being 3 in the GODDAMN morning, fuck my sleeping pattern!**

**Anyway shits good, college is finished for the summer, birthdays coming up, days are nice and warm, dunno, might give you another chapter sooner if I feel like it, don't count on it though!**

**Give me a list of sekirei you want with him, no more than 5, no Musubi, it won't suit him.**

**R&R**

**This is TrueInitiative**

**Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fucking shit, I feel like dying, my head hurts...**

* * *

Returning to the inn with Akitsu following at his side was a more complicated endeavour than he thought it would be, exactly what he didn't take into account was that Tokyo, or Shinto Teito as it was now referred to, was a tourist trap of gargantuan proportions, drawing billions of ignorant tourists to the city that coveted the motto 'if you can't build out, build up'.

Therefore, with his need of remaining invisible he was forced to take the only route open to him.

The sewers.

* * *

Holding his nose so as not to gag too much from the horrid smell he ducked under a broken grate with the icy woman following silently, from which after he passed under the restriction he took a sharp turn left and, with his mental map of the city in mind, climbed the nearest steel ladder to the manhole that he punched out, allowing him to climb out and crouch on the side of the sewer entrance to help his new large chested and seemingly absent minded sekirei out of the disgusting manhole that teemed with bacteria of all kinds, both harmful and helpful.

Replacing the dented manhole cover, the ancient warrior reached out to Akitsu who stood just a few feet in front of him, arms relaxed at her sides as she awaited his next order or movement.

Clenching his eyes shut and flaring his nostrils to take in a deep breath he mentally compartmentalized his frustration and focused on the problem at hand, the matter of his sewer logged baggy trousers and loose fitting, unbuttoned white T Shirt that appeared to be spattered with lashings of green, foaming gunge that reeked both rot and death.

Akitsu then, when compared to Naruto appeared to be in a pristine condition, her power that flowed almost uncontrollably from her body freezing anything within an inch of her completely solid, why, she didn't know, perhaps it was because she was in the presence of this bewildering man who swept her up from a pit of despair and handed her a firm hand to grip, and a possible home to belong to, forever she was indebted to this man, and forever she would serve him.

Striding into the Izumo inn, his nose pointed into the air as he looked down its length almost arrogantly, or at least that is what it would appear to be to the average observer.

To the trained eye he could be seen wincing as tears prickled along the ridge of his eyelids, subtly so, but they were still there.

"Sewage" he grumbled irritably as Akitsu flushed minutely, the very slight decrease of life giving liquid that was swept away by her embarrassment of the situation causing her face to pale and her skin to become clammy in nervousness.

Had she already failed her new master?

"Ano, ashikabi Sama, should I do something" wanting to be of use to her new master the ice maiden offered her services, delighting in the fact that her master nodded, his features curling into a tight, forced smile as he turned to her.

"Please, there's a bath up the stairs, door to the right as you continue forward, can you run the water for me, Akitsu" his words were irritable and slightly angered but they gave Akitsu purpose, something she wouldn't fail In.

Nodding once to signal that she registered the request Akitsu swaggered up the stairs in a semi fast gait, the sound of her casual footsteps echoing through the boarding house as she opened each door to observe its insides.

Apparently after around 30 seconds she found the bathroom as he heard the slight running of water causing his ears to twitch before he shook his head steadily and continued down the hall he was facing to its end where it met the living room/kitchenette.

Seeing that there were several people in the room he slapped on a convincing smile and swaggered over to Uzume who was the closest of them, sitting on the couch with her entire focus pointed at the tv that displayed some type of children's tv show if it was what he was seeing.

She also enjoyed it apparently from the large grin and her incessant giggles that permeated the room, much to Miya's ire it seemed, if her twitching eyelid was any evidence of her current feelings toward the matter.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts he swept silently across the pine flooring, his socks absorbing any ambient sound he may of made to the kitchen with the objective of making some nice hot tea to cool his slightly frayed nerves.

Apparently noticing his approach, Miya turned and greeted him with her usual calm, serene expression.

"Why hello, Naruto san, may I ask where you've been?"

Smile widening slightly, the blondes eyes bulged into a slightly crazed expression.

"Please, dont ask, just dont"

His words were resolute and filled with an irritation that told Miya that now wasn't the time to reprimand him.

Resigning herself, Miya turned back to her cooking and ignored the stench of the blonde's clothes as he brewed himself some tea, his teabag flying overhead and landing in the bin with a wet 'plop' as he tipped 2 cubes of sugar in and twirled them with a teaspoon, the gesture seemingly calming him as his tense frame relaxed slightly, bunched muscles becoming less defined as he picked up his tea and a saucer and made his way back down the small corridor he had entered from, ascending the nearest set of stairs to his room that he unlatched and stepped into before collapsing on the desk chair tucked under the desk pushed against the wall.

"Hnnn~" he released a tight sigh from his throat as he looked up and closed his eyes, at least until the door was opened, the slow movement causing it to creak, and grate on his already tense nerves.

"Uhn, your bath is ready, Naruto sama, would you like me to join and wash your back?" the sekirei of ice questioned as Naruto looked at her, struggling to restrain from snapping at her, he really needed that bath.

"If that is your wish, Akitsu chan"

Standing up, he strode out of the room, making his way to the bathroom where he undressed to his plain white boxers, throwing the cargo pants and plain white T shirt into the farthest corner of the room where he hopefully wouldn't smell the stench.

Grabbing a towel off of the rail, he wrapped it around his waist and dropped his boxers, successfully protecting his dignity as he kicked them too over to the farthest corner.

Following suit, Akitsu stripped out of her blood stained science jacket, copying Naruto as she instead folded it before throwing it into the corner, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her waist the same as Naruto before she slipped in the hot spring behind him. just enjoying the soaking of heat into her body before she turned her head in her masters direction, taking in his facial features, his chiselled chest, powerful abs.

Her gaze fell lower and lower down his body as she burnt the image of a god into her mind, memorising the physique forever until she reached his lap.

"_Males really do have sensitive genitalia" _

It was a quote from her adjuster who had failed, she was a kind woman, but a novice when it came to adjusting, she was also an avid pervert who adored the look and feel of a males body that she would constantly rant about.

"_Maybe Naruto sama enjoys that too" _reaching out while he was still deep in his enjoyment of the warmth of the water she clasped at the edge of his towel, pulling lightly on the fabric to expose his genitals.

"Oh my, Naruto san, I never thought you'd break my rules in such a crude manner!"

Eyes snapping open, Naruto sputtered as Miya stood above him imposingly, a heated frying pan she was using to cook with before hissing in her hand.

"Such actions must be punished"

CLANK!

* * *

Several more strikes later

Miya stared down at the prone form of the immortal Naruto Uzumaki with a look of anger, the look was abated though by the blush staining her face.

Waving her female frying pan of doom threateningly at the man whose head was buried under the broken flooring.

"Illicit actions are forbidden within Izumo inn!" she said, but the words lacked their usual strength and forcefulness.

Weakly, Naruto raised a shaky hand above his prone body, his thumb sticking up from a fist "right"

"I know hehe!"

* * *

In another area of town, a particular grey haired sekirei, wiped her nodachi of the life giving substance called blood.

The particular thing she used to complete this endeavour was the ragged, torn clothes of the man whose prone form lay slashed to ribbons in one of the many alleys of Shinto Teito.

"Hmm, what a fun chase, the boy actually thought he had a chance, hmhm" Lazily, the woman leaned against the wall, the nodachi back in its sheath in a split second.

"Oh ashikabi Sama, I can only imagine how proud you would feel of this kill, the euphoria, the _rush_!" wrapping her arms around herself Karasuba's dextrous fingers caressed her hips as she writhed in insane happiness.

"Oh, but I can never match up to your skill, your memories are so violent, so bloody, the thought almost brings me to orgasm!"

Lost in her own little world, Karasuba didn't notice the shadow leaping across the rooftops, well, at least until it collided with her, knocking them both to the ground, Karasuba's lithe form spread eagle under the shadow that seemed illuminated by the light of the full moon.

"Well lookie here, I've found myself a little birdie playing with a rotting corpse"

Staring upwards, Karasuba's eyebrows knitted together in irritation.

" .ME!" she grunted, loudly as she attempted to push the person off of her, though it was futile as the person stayed in place, completely still, like an immovable object.

"Now, now, that's not something you should say to your dear, dear ashikabi, Kara chan"

Gasping, the grey haired swordswoman writhed beneath the male above her "mmh, Ashikabi Sama, your memories, they're so, so" she licked her lips, drool slipping from her mouth and down her chin she leaned up, her form bucking as she tried to capture his lips with her own.

"Yes, nothing escapes my sight, hehehe!" smirking, Karasuba chuckled.

"Indeed"

* * *

Timeskip- 3 hours- time – 11:30PM

* * *

"_Dark_" was Miya's first thought as she was awoken, by what, she didn't know.

Glancing over at the digital alarm clock from her position tucked up against the pillows on the left side of the bed, she barely made out the time.

"11:30 PM, nnh, why am I awake at this time?" she quietly questioned herself as she laid there relaxed for several minutes.

CRASH!

At the sound of pans clattering to the floor she sat up straight, mind whirring as she leapt out of bed and drew a bathrobe across her body for a semblance of modesty as she strode out of the room to face the intruder.

"All I want is to be able to sleep without any interruptions, is that too much to ask?"

* * *

**Ah, it's done, well, as done as I can do without my mind getting off track.**

**Until next time :P**


End file.
